


Little Sanji

by spidermonkeycatbear



Category: One Piece
Genre: Easter Egg, Implied Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Swords, ZoSan - Freeform, ZoSan Month, random thoughts, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermonkeycatbear/pseuds/spidermonkeycatbear
Summary: Wado Ichimonji may be the sword that he places in his mouth in his battles. Little Sanji is a different type of sword that Zoro places in his mouth, for a different type of battle - a battle of self-control.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Little Sanji

**Author's Note:**

> Writing practice on new subject matters. I think this could be beefed up further but will start small first.  
> Apologies for any mistakes or inaccuracies. These are from my head! :)

Zoro has seen quite a number of them in his life but nothing could prepare him for when he first laid eyes on Little Sanji. At first, it was a quick glimpse that aroused his curiosity. Then there were glances now and then which made him more interested.

Those that he had come across before were in many shapes, sizes and colour. In hindsight, it is amazing how he has had experiences with them, considering his aim is to be the world’s greatest swordsman. He guesses that this could be a part of the package, the challenge of being a swordsman in general.

The first time Zoro had a proper look at Little Sanji, he could not stop staring. He could not stop thinking how beautiful Little Sanji was. The shape, size and colour; in his eyes, it was perfect. The feel of it in his hands, the warmth, the sensation and the taste. He could salivate just thinking about it. Then he thought, of course it had to be beautiful and perfect. Just look at where it came from. With these thoughts, he relishes every moment he gets to spend with Little Sanji.

Sandai Kitetsu, though a problem child and bloodthirsty, was still special. It reminded Zoro of himself and a certain blond cook. No wonder they have defied the odds and end up together.

Zoro managed to get around the curse of Yubashiri, and yet it was destroyed in his hands due to his own ignorance. He would not lose Little Sanji this way, not by any Devil Fruit.

Shusui was one that he gained and eventually lost. He reckons he would separate from Little Sanji from time to time, but would never really lose it. Not if he could help it.

Little Sanji could not be compared to the short Tanto however. It needs tender loving care besides being able to handle Zoro’s rough manhandling. Zoro knows that he could take Little Sanji anywhere and do anything, and still remains trusted and loved.

Wado Ichimonji was a masterpiece and along with it immense sentimental value and heavy responsibility. The same could be said of Little Sanji too. He would hold on to Wado dearly and forever, and, if he is allowed to, Little Sanji as well.

Wado Ichomonji may be the sword that he places in his mouth in his battles. Little Sanji is a different type of sword that he places in his mouth, for a different type of battle - a battle of self-control. Little Sanji calms his mind and awakens him at the same time. Sometimes he has full control of whichever direction to go. Sometimes he just lets himself loose and goes with the flow.

Every rumble in his throat would cause a sensation that he could not describe. It could bring him high to the heavens if he wishes, or slam him down to the ground to let reality sink in. Every breath is fiery hot and yet gives him cold shivers. He needs every ounce of energy that he could muster, every muscle right down to his every brain cell, to control himself and bring himself together as he falls hopelessly apart.

Thanks to countless hours of meditation, Zoro could sense any of his swords even when they are not near. Likewise, Zoro could sense Little Sanji from a mile away, from the scent or the sound or even a mere presence. He does not even need to open his eye to feel the amazing power that takes his breath away and electrifies him right deep into his bones. The power that is both his strength and his weakness, and he would never divulge this even if it would kill him.


End file.
